Gomenasai Sasukekun
by siMpLe-reActiON
Summary: Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily as he glared hard at Sai’s dark form. “Tell me, are you the father of Sakura’s child!” He managed to say between gritted teeth. He swears to kill him just to bring Sakura back in his arms, permanently..R
1. Prologue

Summary:_ Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily as he glared hard at Sai's dark form. "Tell me, are you the father of Sakura's child?!" He managed to say between gritted teeth. He swears to kill him just to bring Sakura back in his arms, permanently...R&R._

**A/N**: **Okay… so I edited this first chapter, I had read it all over again and I felt this urge feeling to change and add some thing in this prologue. Hope you like it though… oh and by the way... thanks to those who review… ^~^ **

**Gomenasai Sasuke-kun**

**Prologue:**

The sky's just plain blue, if you observe it with your keen eyes at the time after the sun rises through the shore, the clouds moved by the wind just like the trees dances with them happily, seeming that, you are living your life peacefully. A soft chuckle came out from the woman's lips as she observed the sky above by her window, her arms were crossed above her chest and her hair were pink that reaches down to her hips, how odd isn't it? Having your hair colored pink, but don't mistaken it, it was natural, and she didn't died it just to attract attention. Many men had adored her because of her natural beauty and her unhumanly strength as a medic nin, but through it all… only one man had caught her heart.

"_Sakura." he smirk as he mentioned her name._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Go rest."_

Her hair flew by the wind as some strands covered her face; she drew them back and putted it behind her ears. She heard a cry that is musical to her ears as she turned around and went deeply inside her room; she went beside her baby's crib as she picked her up in her arms. "Shh, mommy's here, my dear." She whispered to her little pumpkin as her cry decreases. The woman smiled softly and started to hum a song as she rocked the baby gently in her arms. Her eyes softening, a hint of admiration and contentment as she observed her little angel; her eyes were jade that sparkles whenever she smiles, like her mother's, and her hair was black, just like her father's.

Her angel sneezed cutely as she tried opening her cute lovely eyes, making her mother giggle at her cuteness. "My dear angel." The woman mumbled quietly as she hugs the baby closer to her body while rocking her gently, she closed her eyes.

She continued humming her favorite song for her baby to go back to sleep, a tear rolls down to her smooth pale face, and she didn't even noticed. Her eyebrows knit together as she started to reminisce her teen times together with the team seven, together with her teammates, and together with her beloved man. She smiled again at that thought, she looked down at her arms again as a warm smile started to form in her face. "My dear, I never regretted the way I have you now." She said softly as she planted a soft kiss on her child's forehead.

She went back by the window and started to observe the blue sky, again. She felt her child move as she softened her eyes. She returned her attention back to the clouds, the face of a young man was what she could see. Onyx eyes, his raven hair that looks soft as he smirks down at her.

_"Sakura, you're annoying, you know that?"_

She heard him said with humor in his voice as she smiled weakly, she knows what came's out of his thin lips were the opposite of it, and whenever he called him that… she felt the urge to just hug him and do whatever she wants to do. Her hair swayed by the wind as she murmured the name of her beloved man, the only one in her dreams, and the only one that can make her happy…

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_

* * *

_

…_5 ½ years ago…_

_

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke leaned on the rail of the bridge where team seven usually meets. He sighed as he closed his eyes, waiting impatiently; it's always him that arrived first whenever Kakashi-sensei tells them to meet him there, then after a minute, there comes his pink haired teammate named Sakura – As if on cue, she came, waving at him as she smiles widely and oddly cute at him. He looked at where she is and he nodded towards her, his way of greeting. She went beside him as she looked up at the clouds, her lips were suddenly formed in a thin line, and not a smile was in them.

Sasuke couldn't resist a peek on her as he pocketed his hands. She seems quite and different at this time, she's usually happy and cheerful as she grins and babbles all the time at him, and he in return, just nodded, uninterested. He glanced at her as he tried to tell her to shut up but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out from his lips. He furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at the ground, blaming it…why can't he say it now?

"The cloud…" He heard her says as he looked at her.

"…"

"They seemed… peaceful." She continued when he didn't say something, seeming amused at observing them. He looked up above the sky as he started to observe the clouds, too. She was right, the clouds, and the sky, he wished that he was like them, so peaceful and lives with ease. He closed his eyes as he lowered his head. Sakura glanced at him as she smiled. She putted her arms behind her lower back as she went in front of him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." She called out as he looked up to meet her gaze, their faces were centimeters away but Sakura didn't mind. She smiled widely at him as he raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"What?" He asked shortly, curious at her sudden cheerfulness. Sakura waved her fingers at his face as she pulled back.

"Let's go meet Naruto on the ramen stand." She suggested as she grinned. He sighed again as he nodded in agreement. He pushed his body away from the railing as he kept his hands in his pockets and started to walk to where the place is. Sakura smiled secretly as she followed him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She called his name softly as he looked at her, showing her that she got his attention.

"Thanks." She whispered a small smile on her lips as she looked down on her feet. Sasuke smirk as he continued on walking _"Yep, that's her"._ They arrived at their destination when they saw Naruto eating his ramen hungrily like he had not eaten by months.

"MORE PLEASE!" He grinned as he held his eleventh bowl up in the air. Sasuke and Sakura went to seat beside Naruto as he smiled at his teammates.

"Oh! Ohayou Teme, Sakura-chan." He acknowledged them, giving them his foxy wide grin. Sakura nodded happily, smiling at her fox friend while Sasuke "Hn'd". Quite calm.

Sasuke was brought back half years ago with the help of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He planned the least to go back to Konoha though, he had achieve his first goal when he lives by forest with his newly found team, team Hebi, after he betrayed Orochimaru, realizing that he is not needed anymore, he tried to seek for his brother. He had achieved his first goal and never regretted it, and then he met this 'Madara' and told him the reasons to why Itachi killed his whole clan. Destroying Konoha was the second goal in mind; he joins the group Akatzuki for he knew that their plan was to kill the elders; who had ordered his brother to kill the Uchiha Clan and the Hokage; who runs the Konoha. They were going to attack the village when Naruto and the others came, the _container of the kyuubi. _

"_You need to capture him." _ The leader announced.

Naruto fought him with his own power, they continued the fight they had once when they were only genins, they fought angrily and determination in their own eyes, Sasuke has the upper hand and when Naruto almost loose his focus, Sasuke took it as a chance to finish him off. Naruto was near from dying from loosing a lot of blood, when Sakura came and pleaded for Sasuke to stop.

"_Get lost__"_

"_Why you Asshole!"_

She also fought him using her own powers under her training with the Hokage herself. She tried to stop him but he was too powerful for her, she was bloody and beaten up, but he never finishes them off. There's no other option left she could think of…

_Her tears…_

_... And it made him stop_.

"Teme, what brought you two here?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thoughts as he waited impatiently for his companion to answer his short question.

"I asked him to come visit you here Naruto." said their pink-haired friend, smiling cutely at them. Both males glanced at her as they both nodded and smiled in return, Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"So…" Naruto started as he stretched his arms and stood up from his sit after paying for his meal.

"Let's go, Kakashi-sensei might be waiting for us." He continued boredly as he started to leave, his friends trailing behind him.

----------------

They waited for hours when their Jounin teacher came, holding his orange book. A puff of smoke came out when he arrived greeting them with a simple "Yoh." Naruto and Sakura had not yelled at him for they became matured now by the time. Kakashi had been too proud to his students. They never made him down.

"Tomorrow, we have a mission." He said as he sticks his nose to his book. Sakura's left eye twitch when she saw that book of his again.

"Ah—Kakashi-sensei, would you mind throwing that book awa---"She had not finished her sentence when their teacher turned pale and eyes were wide as saucers as he fell down from his seating position on top of a tall rock, looking rather grim.

"S-sensei?" Naruto sweat drop as he bent down and tried touching him with his pointing finger, afraid the he might hurt his sensei.

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance as he "Hn'd" again.

"Stop over reacting sensei." Sakura whined as Naruto stood up.

"We should head home." Naruto suggested.

"He already said what he wanted to say anyway." He continued as he putted his arms at the back of his head. Sasuke went away after waving goodbye. Sakura went beside Naruto as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kakashi-sensei." She called out, her voice rather scary. Their teacher raised his eyebrows as he seated up, reading that book of his again.

"Well, start packing up." Said Kakashi as he continued reading, his eyes half closed boringly. Sakura crossed her arms as she pouted. Naruto stared at her childhood crush, seeming amused.

"Kaka-sensei, what is the mission all about? Should we wear our anbu uniform?" She asked curiously as she waited impatiently for their Sensei's answer. Naruto nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms.

"No, you'll wear your usual fighting clothes; it is not an anbu mission." Kakashi informed them as he searched for someone, who was completely forgotten.

"Where is Sai, Sakura?" He asked as he stood up, dusting his clothes. Sakura closed her eyes and started to walk, waving her hands in goodbye.

"Maybe he's still on his mission, Sensei." She said almost out of sight. Kakashi faced Naruto as he smiled under his mask.

"Aren't you going home?" He asked him. He shrugged. "Of course." Was his reply and with a 'poof' he was gone.

Kakashi sighed as he started to head home too.

"I'm out of Icha-Icha paradise." He sighed sadly.

------------

Sasuke walked around the village emotionlessly, not planning on going home yet. He made his way to their training ground as he started to train, wanting to be stronger than the usual; he can't accept that Naruto is going stronger and he being left out. He aimed his kunai to one of the manikins with bull's eye in the middle, which was easy for him to target. After about an hour of training, he decided to take a rest then later on, he'll go home.

"Annoying." He muttered, only one person was in his mind as he plopped down on the ground.

"Are you referring to me?" Someone interrupted him as he swiftly got up and made into his fighting stance, alarmed, a kunai in his right hand.

The intruder giggled.

Sasuke wrinkled his forehead figuring who has interrupted him. He calmed down, noting that he's in no danger and plopped down on the ground again.

"Hn."

"Why are you here? It's almost eight." Sakura asked worriedly as she made her way to sit next to him, Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to talk for now. He heard her sighed as she hugged her knees, he can't help but to steal glances at her. "_What's it about her that makes me feel things that I usually doesn't feel?_" he thought irritably as he closed his eyes again. She's different; yes he had noticed that, she's still cheerful and sometimes she's not, she isn't weak anymore and he don't addresses her as weak when their genin days though, he just say it that to her, for her to train harder, so when the time he was gone, she can protect herself. He felt Sakura shifted her position as he glanced at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked hoping to get an answer as she looked intently at him. Sasuke looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"What now?" He asked lazily as he closed his eyes again.

"Thanks… for coming back to us." She whispered as she looked at the stars. "It's already late." She added quickly, afraid that she'll angry Sasuke for taking that subject up again as she stood up to her feet while dusting her clothes. Sasuke only kept looking at her, his eyes were blank, no emotions visible in them.

"Sakura." He called as she looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Go home." He said after a second of hesitation. Sakura stared at him for a while before turning her back to him. Eyes half closed, her lips turning into a frown. She felt depressed and she only needs company, she seeks that to Sasuke, but knowing him, it won't help either.

"I was about to go home." She pointed out. Sasuke smirked as he stood up and walked beside her. Sakura only watch him curiously as she raised her pink eyebrows. Sasuke only looked at her as he smirks again and pocketed his hands.

"I'm walking you home." He simply said as he started to walk ahead. Sakura's too stunned to move as she let her mind register to what Sasuke said, miracles are starting to happen! Sasuke stopped as he turned around to look at her.

"What?" He asked, starting to get annoyed. Sakura shook her head as she runs up to catch to him as she smiles widely to him. Sasuke "Hn'd"

They started to head to where Sakura's apartment as they walk silently, not a word coming from their lips. When they reached their destination, stopping at her front house, she faced Sasuke.

"Ah….thanks…Sasuke-kun." She whispered looking down, not knowing what to say. Sasuke yet again smirked at her cuteness. He silently walked near her as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, earning a surprise look from Sakura.

"W-what's that for?" She asked widening her eyes, feeling stupid for stuttering, her face red as a tomato. Sasuke pocketed his hands as he turned around.

"You'll soon figure out what that means." He said not telling her his real point. He waved a hand at her then 'poof' he's gone. Sakura looked at the spot where Sasuke had gone as she put her right hand on her chest, feeling her heart bits fast like a hundred per minute. She turned around as she entered her house; Sasuke was all she had thought to.

While in her sleep, she didn't know that someone had been watching her since this morning. A stalker, maybe, but he was more than that. He was wearing a cat face mask as he seated at the nearby tree, watching her form. His eyes were black as coal as his hair flew by the wind. He was also addresses as a great anbu and a great ninja. He had watched her every time, wanting to be with her, wanting no one but her…

The only reason he can't is that the Uchiha is always with her side, him… every time. He always has what he wanted. And he hated him since the start, when he first met him. He hated him for taking his blossom away from him, even if Sasuke was the first who had her. He hated the way he looked at Sakura, he hated the way he acted towards her, he hated it all.

"Sakura." He whispered softly as he softened his eyes, his thoughts about Sasuke, completely forgotten. Maybe this unknown anbu was really nice, and had been serving for Konoha, he had not killed innocent people like the _Uchiha _did. All he wanted was to be by her side.

Ever since he had met her, she always smiles and always show the real her. She helps a lot of people as she saved them from death. She thought him how to feel emotions, how to have them, and she also thought him how to… love, how to feel being loved. The stranger looked down as he removes his mask.

"Thank you." He whispered as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura opened her eyes as she looked at the nearby trees; she already had this feeling that someone's watching her, but never puts her attention into it. She seated as she walked to her window, searching for someone. She looked down as she thought of something.

"Where are you?" She asked to no one.

--------------------------

The next morning was unpleasant for Sakura. She brush her teeth and went to wash her face when Naruto came cheerfully, she thought that he had matured, _no_... really. She went to answer the door when Naruto hugged her tightly, she went back to her bed seeking for sleep when Naruto came busting to her room door, blabbering about his upcoming date with Hinata, she put her pillow to her head preventing to hear his loud voice as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"So, when she came I was so 'hey baby' and then she went 'oh' and then—"A pillow came flying to his face, shutting his mouth. Sakura knew he was inventing that story again, no way that he'll be brave enough to say things like that to Hinata-chan.

"What was that all about Sakura-chan?" He asked her while holding the pillow she had threw to him as he went beside her, still gritting her teeth.

"It's only _four_ Naruto Uzumaki, give me time to go to sleep." She informed him as she kept her eyes closed tight. Naruto only looked at her as he crossed his arms.

"I need help Sakura-chan." He begged like a child that wanted to have his most wanted candy as he clasps his hands together.

"All right!" She whined as she seated up in her bed, facing Naruto with her bored eyes. Naruto backed a little bit afraid that Sakura would punch him in the face. Sakura raised one of her pink eyebrows, her hair was in a complete mess.

"What?" She asked irritated as her eyes drop but quickly snatched it open.

"Ah, do you need to sleep first? Sakura-chan?" He asked stupidly, staring at her innocently. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows angrily as she started to go… RAMPAGE!

"GAAAH!! YOU BAKA! I WAS SLEEPING WHEN YOU BUST IN THE DOOR THEN WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MORNING BABBLING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT IT WAS NOT EVEN TRUE AND NOW YOU'RE FREAKING ASKING ME IF I NEEDED SOME DAMN GOOD SLEEP?!" She yelled in one breath. Naruto backed a little more, his face turned pale and went running away.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!" He cried like a wounded dog as he left her house. Sakura sighed as she smacked her palm on her forehead and went to lie down again.

"You know, you shouldn't have yelled at him like that." A man behind the shadows appeared as he smirks down at her. Sakura's eyes widened as she stood up from her feet and went to hug the man.

"I missed you!" She whispered happily as she hugged him tight, afraid that he'll leave her again. The man only smiled at her actions as he returned her welcome hug.

"Good to know, Sakura." He whispered back. Did I tell you guys that this morning was not that good for Sakura? 'Cause if you look closely, there's a man outside her room leaning beside her door frame as he watch the two angrily. They both didn't notice him there. Guess who it is?!

_**

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Well, thats it! Please R&R! Thanks! ^~^


	2. chapter 1: Memories

A/N: hello again! I'm sorry for the very long update. I find it quite hard to write stories here 'cause I don't have enough time to make one. Thanks for those who had love my stories, especially to those who reviewed and appreciate my first chapter/prologue. Keep reviewing! : D By the way…I'm lazy so don't expect me to update fast like the others. :]

But I love my story and the reviewers, mind you.

-----

Gomenasai Sasuke-kun

Chapter One:

Memories unleashed

-----

"Sakura." Someone called using his deep glorious voice that can make any girls melt by just hearing it. Sakura jerked her head to look at Sasuke with surprised and curious face, him leaning beside her door frame looking rather pissed. It's something about the way he looked at them that made Sakura to feel awkward and… nervous. She released Sai from her hug as she laughed weakly, trying to lessen the tension in the air, while scratching her chin as she tries to fix her ruffled hair.

"Oh, Ohayou Sasuke." She greeted him as a sweat rolled down her smooth face. Sasuke looked at her blankly as he turned his gaze to her side to see Sai smiling at him, _fake._

"Come on Sai." He called; his face was emotionless as he turned his back at them. Sai followed soon after he gave Sakura a reassuring smile.

Sakura smiled weakly in return as she looked at Sasuke quite puzzled. _"Was it me or Sasuke really looked angry?"_ She thought as she tilted her head to have a better view on Sasuke's retreating form by her window.

"Was he jealous to see me hugging Sai?" She wondered as she stares at her ceiling as if getting an answer into it, then after a second, she laughed loudly but with a hint of… sadness. "Like that would be possible." She added as she smiled sadly.

She sighed as she headed for her bathroom to fix herself. "Maybe it's just me."

------

Naruto yawned as he waited for his team to arrive at the bridge. He had been waiting for about a half an hour there and he could not see anyone coming yet. "How odd." He wondered aloud as he blinked twice while scratching his head. "Teme usually arrives first." He continued like he was talking to someone invisible that no one can see only him. He leaned at the bridge, his elbows supporting his body as he stares at the water below sleepily.

"I forgot that I left him there…"

"…I'm screwed." He murmured as he yawned again, remembering the incident at Sakura's house. He wanted to have an advice from her how to win Hinata's heart and how and what kind of date he would arrange for her, he also dragged Sasuke with him there too, unwillingly.

He didn't know that Sai was there too, maybe at this time, those two are scarying the shit out of Sakura-chan. He knows since that the first meeting of team seven and Sasuke, Sasuke doesn't like Sai for his replacement and –even if he never admits it— the replacement of Sakura's heart.

–Flash Back—

_Naruto runs clumsily as he headed for the door, leaving wet traces for he broke Sakura's vase. He passed by at Sai as he glances at him, puzzled but ignores it in the mean time._

_  
"Sai? What's he doing here?" He thought as he headed outside._

"_Who cares?" _

–End Of Flash Back—

He scratched his head, he never thinks about things this long. Actually, he hated thinking, it makes him go insane. He just goes and sauntered forward not actually planning on anything, that's why he always gets bitten up. –especially by Sakura-chan of course—

He felt a light chakra not far away as he glanced at the figures approaching him. He stares at them sleepily but a little puzzled to why the two foes were together. "How odd." He murmured again, taking a seat on the ground. "Weird things are happening so lately." –yep, like last night where Sasuke kissed Sakura was expected not to happen— it makes Sakura to be frightened at his sudden move like he is being possessed or something.

---------------

Sasuke walked ahead with blank and emotionless face while he kept his hands inside of his pockets. His eyebrows were glued together with annoyance as he tried hard not to look at Sai's direction.

He was pissed and he doesn't know what the reason is. Just looking at the guy behind him makes his blood boil –even without any reason— he cursed silently as he looked at Naruto's orange form.

He was staring at them boringly as he yawns. It was Naruto's fault. Screw him. He growled when he heard Sai call his name.

"…Sasuke-san." He called using his oh–so-respectively-_gayish_-voice. God, it pisses him off. Sasuke stopped dead at his tracks as he closed his eyes, calming himself.

"What." He asked irritably.

Sai smirked as he walk pass him.

"You're pathetic." He said full of confident before he disappeared in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in an annoyed and angry one. "Pathetic?" He repeated as he gritted his teeth. "Dickhead." He murmured darkly as he continued to walk, seeing that Sai was already there. "I'll let you pass this time."

"Sai." Naruto acknowledged him, nodding at his direction. Sai smiled in return.

Naruto moved his eyes at Sasuke's direction to see his angry form with dark purple chakra surrounding him. He gulped as he stood up while dusting his clothes. Sai smirked as he jumped in the trees, resting at one of the branch as he putted his arms at the back of his head, taking a nap. "Good luck Naruto."

------

Sakura hurriedly ran her comb to her hair as she putted her clothes while she bit her forehead protector. She was late, and she knew Kakashi was too. She immediately putted her headband at her hair as she grabbed her weapon and putted it in her pouch, and then dashed out of her apartment.

She jumped roof to roof as she pumps some chakra to her feet to make her actions faster to reach at the bridge. She was never late. She swear if she's late, Kakashi would scold her –heck he was the one that should be scolded—

"Darn it." She cursed as she moved faster, finally arriving at her destination as she headed at her other teammates, greeting them.

She stopped, noticing something. She looked at them with an annoyed gaze as she tries hard not to yell at them to stop bickering at each other. Sasuke was beating Naruto up while Sai watches them amusingly. Her eyes started to fire as she continued heading towards them.

"What the hell is happening here?" She asked dangerously scary, making the guys flinch. Sasuke recovered soon as he glared at her. "None of your business." _Ouch_. Sakura glared harder at him as she scowled. She moved her eyes to Naruto who gulped as he tries to hide himself at the back of the tree, in his 'chibi form' "_How cute!"_ She thought. "_But I'm mad at him." _She went towards him as she bonked him in the head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan. What was that for?" He asked with teary wide eyes.

Sakura smirked as she glanced up to see Sai resting on one of the trees. "Sai." She mouthed. She doubts that she has feelings for this guy, she knew that her heart belongs _only_ to one guy and she knows exactly who it was. Why exactly was her heart pounding when he sees Sai? What's the reason for her heart to jump like the way it jumped for Sasuke? She shook her head as she tries to clear her mind. No. Sasuke was the one I like, not Sai.

Sakura plopped down on the ground as she closed her eyes. But, what happened yesterday night was disturbing. He kissed my forehead which was very scary for him to do I mean, yeah, I dreamed about that long ago when I was a mere fangirl but, what's happening lately was… stupid or I'll say… strange?

"Yoh." That simple word er, greeting broke Sakura's thoughts away.

"You're great sensei has arrived." Kakashi announced with a hint of sarcasm while reading that porn book of his. The guys can't help but to roll their eyes. Sakura tilted her head to her side.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she called.

"Hmm?"

"What's our mission the Hokage gave us?" She questioned as she bats her eyelashes cutely, earning the guys attention. Ahem. Including Sasuke.

"…and when would we start the mission?" Naruto whined as he putted his arms behind his back. Kakashi turned to look at him as he nodded at his direction.

"Team, follow me." He announced as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, his four students followed soon, after they nodded at each others.

They jumped trees to trees once they were out of the boundaries of konoha. Kakashi would usually glance at his surroundings, inspecting them like the way how Sasuke move his head side by side, his guard automatically alert.

Naruto kept serious as he tries to focus at his front, thinking about their mission while Sakura tries to be alert and be ready if there's a sudden attack. Sai simply smiles.

"We're heading south for a better and safer place, we'll take that road." Kakashi pointed his hands towards south as he look at them one by one, making sure they'll understand their situation, especially towards Naruto who only glanced at him clueless.

"Sensei, I think we should have head east." Sakura suggested unsure, her pointing finger under her chin as a gesture of thinking, cutely. Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows.

"And why is that?" He asked her. Sasuke walk towards one of the tree of the forest as he touched it with his fingers, inspecting it. He slid his finger to it's trunk as a color of blood red visible to his hands. "Paint?" He asked to himself. "No. Blood." He stated then faced his other companions.

"We shouldn't have taken this road." Sasuke announced, seriously, surely. Sai nodded in agreement while Naruto starts to understand. Kakashi knitted his eyebrows together as he observes his surroundings carefully. "_They're right, we had been spotted."_ Sakura closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds around her, trying to identify the sound of the movements that swallows the forest.

Chirp. Rustle. Chirp. Rustle. Winds. Footsteps. Click! Swoosh!

"Duck" Sakura yelled as shurikens and kunais flew through the air, attacking them. They all pulled their selves down, avoiding the attack. Sasuke cursed. Sai glared at the bushes where the attack was from. Naruto yelled furiously. "What the hell?"

"Prepare to battle." Kakashi ordered as his team obeyed him.

Sound nins appeared everywhere, surrounding team 7.

* * *

==== PRESENT ====

* * *

"It's been a long time since that day happened…" She murmured as she smiles, putting her baby back down in the crib then went to take a sit.

"Come on now…show yourself." She said as a figure appeared behind the shadows, making her smile.

"Oh…hello Naruto." She giggled as she stood up. The said man smiled under his anbu mask as he bowed to her.

"Hokage-sama…" he called. Sakura frowns, she never wanted to be greeted by Naruto like that, she wishes that he'll treat her just like the way team 7 still exist, but seeming that the elders had ordered Naruto to treat her like that…she has nothing to do but nod.

"We had spotted Sasuke near the gates and is currently fighting our jounins and anbus…"He continued. Sakura knitted her eyebrows together and glanced to her baby. "...He's with Orochimaru." he added.

"Call all the ninjas that are in good state and prepare for a battle…or a war if that's what they want." She told him sadly as she grabbed her things, Naruto watched her silently. Sakura stopped and looked towards Naruto who were still standing there and unmoved.

"Naruto, haven't you heard what I just said?" Sakura asked as she putted her gloves. Naruto shook his head.

"I won't allow you to fight Hokage-sama." He informed hardly.

"Naruto, as your Hokage— I order you to back off and do your job!" She yelled as she walked towards her door, her long gown flies with the little wind that surrounds the room. Naruto glanced towards her little child and went near her.

"You'll be safe…little ninja."He whispered as he brought the baby up in his arms and disappeared.

* * *

==== PAST ====

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun…you alright?" a beaten Sakura crawled towards a bloody Sasuke as she gritted her teeth from the pain. Sasuke looked at her as he nodded and leaned to a tree.

"I'm alright…where are the others?" He asked as he closed his eyes, taking in the pain as his broken arm continued to bleed. Sakura bit her lip as she closed her eyes tight as if preventing from crying.

"I don't know…" She responded sadly. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Sakura. She's bloody, her pink hair is now covered from her blood as well as her dress and she's… shivering.

"Sakura…" He called. Sakura jerked her head to look at Sasuke, curious to why he had called her.

"…come here." He ordered as he looked at her intently. Sakura nodded as she crawled again, finally reaching towards him. She raised her eyebrows to him, asking why.

Sasuke lift his arms and putted it towards Sakura's injury on her stomach as he pumps some of his left chakra and tries to heal her. Sakura widened her eyes and back away a little.

"N-no Sasuke-kun…" She told him as she covered her stomach by her hand. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'm healing you Sakura, you needed to be healed immediately!" he yelled. Sakura shook her head. "You still need your chakra Sasuke-kun." She insists.

"Don't be stubborn, I'm just trying to help you—"

"Then help me by saving your energy…I can handle myself." She cuts him off in the middle of his sentence. She fixed her dress as she stood up clumsily. Sasuke eyed him and he too, stood up by the support of the tree.

"Let's find Naruto and the others...they might need our help." She said as she spitted the blood from her mouth. Sasuke nodded as he went at the side of Sakura and held her elbow.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at this.

"What?" She asked. Sasuke "hn'ed" then lifted her up bridal style. Sakura screamed surprisingly.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered as she blushes, waiting for Sasuke's reply as she struggles violently.

"Uhg. Stop moving, you're worsening my injuries." He told her irritatedly. Sakura stopped. She puffed her cheeks cutely then gave up, allowing him to carry her.

"Good." Sasuke said before disappearing.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

A/N: hope you like it... As a promise, I'll update a little faster. :D


End file.
